


Important Conversations

by universeEnthusiast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, also these ships are like. implied at best as opposed to established things, have you SEEn his parental fiugures, literally the class is teaching adrien where babies come from bc the poor boy has never learnt, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: Adrien doesn't know where babies come from, and his friends decide to break it to him.





	Important Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> there are a few explicit terms in this fic, but no actual sexual activity is described. its mostly your standard sex ed stuff and a few related concepts that are mentioned

It was a school morning like any other. While Miss Bustier being late to class was unusual, students taking time before the bell rang to chatter idly was not, and so today it just stretched on longer than normal.

Adrien had been stuck with a question all morning. The night before, as he often did, he had been vividly imagining his future with Ladybug, and while deliberating names for their future children, he realised that he didn’t know how children came to be.

He did know that humans started as babies, but not how one acquired a baby.

And so, when an opening in his conversation with Nino arose, he took the opportunity to ask what he thought was a fairly innocent and valid question to ask.

“Nino, do you know where babies come from?”

The entire class went dead silent. Nino blinked once, twice, and realised Adrien was not asking in jest, and promptly lost his shit.

“ _Dude_ ,” Nino grabbed him by the shoulders. “Haven’t your folks explained it to you?”

“N-no…” Adrien got worried. “Should they have?”

Nino exchanged a glance with Alya, and Marinette reached down from behind him to put her hand on his shoulder, looking concerned.

“Adrien,” she said quietly, as if she were horrified. “Do you really not know where babies come from yet?”

“No.” he shook his head weakly. “Is it something I  _should_  know?”

“Yes!” Marinette squeaked.

“That’s alright, Adrien,” Alya grew a wicked grin. “Marinette can give you a demonstration.”

“ALYA!” Marinette shrieked.

“NO!” Chloe yelled from across the aisle. “If anyone is going to teach Adrikins how to make babies, it’ll be me!”

“NOBODY’S MAKING BABIES!” Nino screeched, horrified.

Adrien began to panic, not understanding a single thing anyone was saying or implying.

Marinette’s hand on his shoulder was beginning to hurt, and a glance at her face showed that she was panicking the same as he was.

“Good morning kids, I-” Miss Bustier toddled through the door, and paused.

Chloe was on her feet, obviously having loudly interjected at something, Marinette was white as a sheet, Nino looked as though he’d been given a death sentence, and every other student was staring at Adrien, every expression falling somewhere on a spectrum of horror and shock, and Adrien himself looked lost and confused and distressed.

“Kids? Are you alright?” she asked.

Silence, and then within a single blink, the room looked normal again.

Miss Bustier got worried, but she was already late enough, so she headed to the front of the room to start teaching.

===

Adrien barely made it to fencing without breaking down.

All day, he had been stared at. Between classes, _in_ classes, at recess, during lunch. He had no clue why. He hadn’t had any identity close calls recently, there was no modelling news of late, no news about his father, nothing he could think of that would spark this much attention.

There were whispers that weighed on his mind.

At lunch, Nino had told him that the reason for this was most likely that the news that Adrien was the only sixteen-year-old that didn’t know where babies came from had spread through the entire school.

Adrien had been on edge about it all day, and one wrong turn could have him losing his sanity.

It showed in his fencing. He was moving too quickly, he was flinching too often, and his attacks had too much power.

After class, as they were a cut above the rest, D'Argencourt had begun leaving the floor to Adrien and Kagami to have a short period of more liberal sparring, and while usually this was one of the best parts of Adrien’s day, since by now Kagami was well on par with a soulmate to him for the way they understood each other, the morning’s event threatened to sour even this.

“Agreste.” Kagami beckoned as they saluted. “You’re not usually nervous. What’s bothering you?”

“Something happened this morning.” Adrien replied, dodging her first shot gracefully. “It’s been on my mind all day.”

“I thought I heard rumours, but I hardly pay attention to those,” she nodded, sidestepping as he took a jab at her. “Do I, by any chance, have to throw down a gauntlet or two for your honor?”

“No, no,” he laughed, feeling much better, and stumbled with the momentum from his missed shot. “It was nobody’s fault but mine.”

He heard the scuff of her shoe against the floor as she spun, and then felt the point of her sabre poke him in the small of his back.

“Point Tsurugi,” he smiled.

They took a moment to reposition.

“So, may I ask what happened, then?” Kagami lunged.

“I asked a question that I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have,” Adrien admitted, flinching only slightly and letting her momentum carry her right onto the end of his sword.

“Point Agreste,” she conceded, subconsciously touching her fingertips to the spot for a moment. “What was the question?”

“Uh,” he hesitated. “I’m a little scared to say it again.”

“Understandable,” Kagami nodded, delaying repositioning. “Would you rather go somewhere private?”

“If that’s not a bother,” Adrien shrugged.

“We’ll leave it at the tie,” she saluted quickly and nodded to the locker room. “Come.”

Adrien saluted and followed. After packing up their equipment, Kagami sat herself on one of the benches and motioned for him to sit beside.

“Talk to me.” she waited patiently.

“Well,” he laughed nervously, and took the seat. “I asked… where babies come from.”

Adrien had never seen Kagami so surprised.

“You don’t know?” she put her hand on his arm.

“No.” he shook his head. “Marinette said that I should, but I don’t.”

Kagami made a little humming sigh.

“You should, but I know why you don’t.” she said gently. “That conversation is usually had with one’s parents.”

“Nino said that.” Adrien nodded.

“For my family,” Kagami folded her hands in her lap. “Having children is a matter for after marriage. The topic of children is not so much about how babies come to be, but for what purpose they should be had. There is no real conversation to be had about it, even then. It’s expected, inevitable as opposed to something that’s discussed.”

She shuffled, moving her legs, as though she were uncomfortable.

“I had to find out of my own accord,” she admitted. “And though it was a daunting experience, considering the circumstances, I’m rather glad I did, because discussing that subject with my mother would have been… an ordeal.”

“I know the feeling.” Adrien nodded.

Kagami’s phone chimed, telling them that she had somewhere else to be.

“Well, if you’d like to have that conversation with me,” Kagami offered, silencing the device. “Let me know, and we’ll make time.”

“Thank you, Kagami.” he smiled as she stood.

“Of course. We’re all we have.” she kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.

Adrien sat thinking for a while, but then his own phone insisted that his bodyguard was waiting, and he sighed and headed out.

===

That evening, the girls in the class had convened in Juleka’s room. It was their go-to meeting area, since the houseboat had the most space and the least rules.

“I can’t believe Adrien doesn’t know where babies come from,” Mylene shook her head.

“I can,” Alix said dryly, not looking up from her phone. “You think his  _dad_  would ever give him the talk?”

Juleka hummed in agreement.

“But then, who _is_ gonna give it to him?” Marinette asked, concerned. “He can’t exactly ask anyone  _else’s_  parents.”

“We’ll all do it.” Alya said, and all their eyes turned to her.

“What?” Marinette went pale.

“The whole class.” Alya gestured to her phone. “I’ve got Max and Nino organising on the guys’ end. We’re going to help this boy.”

“How?” Rose piped up.

“We’re thinking slideshow.” Alya mused. “We could use a biology textbook, but that won’t have all the important extra info. Max and Markov offered holograms, but that might be a little too much. And Marinette could still give Adrien an in-person explorative session, but-”

“NO!” Marinette yelped, panicking. “NO NONONONO!”

Alya gestured to her panicking friend pointedly.

“Y'all okay in here?” a head of ruffled black and blue hair peeked in the door. “I heard Marinette yelling.”

“Luka,” Juleka complained. “This is an Emergency Girl Meeting. Out.”

“Girl Meeting…” Luka scoffed quietly and rubbed one eye. “Are you okay, Marinette?”

“I'm…” Marinette blushed and hugged a pillow to her chest out of shyness over her pajamas. “I’m okay, thank you.”

“Good.” he smiled a sleepy smile. “I’m gonna go to the store, does anyone want anything?”

“Marinette,” Alya beckoned sweetly. “Be a gem and go with Luka and get me some of that chocolate I like?”

Marinette, knowing exactly what Alya was playing at, pouted, unimpressed, ad snatched up her purse to get up and go with Luka.

“I like your jammies,” Luka smiled as she walked toward him. “They’re cute.”

Marinette just went redder and thanked him quietly as they headed outside.

“Anything interesting happen at school today?” Luka opened the door of his beat-up old car for her.

“Adrien asked an interesting question before class.” Marinette clipped her seatbelt in.

“Oh, yeah?” he raised an eyebrow as he got in the other side. “What was it?”

“He doesn’t know where babies come from yet,” she told him, the surprise and slight concern clear on her face.

“Shit,” Luka was just as stunned, and he put a hand on Marinette’s arm. “Are you serious?”

Marinette nodded.

“Well, did anyone tell him?” the older boy retracted his arm, looking wide-eyed between the dashboard and her face as he turned on the ignition.

“Nope, we were all too shocked,” she shook her head. “And then the teacher came in.”

“Fuck,” Luka offered, beginning to drive. “And his folks won’t give him The Talk?”

“Not likely, no.” Marinette sighed.

“Well… you guys are almost seventeen,” he said, turning a corner in the darkened but still well-lit streets. “He needs to know. Like, he  _really_  needs to know.”

“I know.” she replied, putting her hand to her face and looking out the window. “I can’t imagine what’ll happen if he doesn’t find out soon.”

“I mean,  _I_  can give him The Talk,” Luka clicked his tongue. “I’m a bit young to go ‘father figure’, but I can probably swing 'big brother figure’.”

Marinette giggled and Luka shot her a smile.

“I think Alya has us covered,” she said. “But I’ll let you know if we need you.”

“Good.” Luka pulled up to the curb. “Come on, let’s go get some snacks.”

Marinette smiled and got out to follow him in.

===

The next day began as normal, but by lunch there was an air of tension that everyone in the class, if not the entire school, felt.

It weighed on Adrien especially, so much so that Kagami elected to spend lunch with him in the hopes it would ease his nerves.

Just before lunch started, Nino sent Adrien a text asking to meet him in Miss Bustier’s classroom.

Overnight, the entire class had put together a special presentation for him. The class had split into two teams, one handling writing and the other handling visuals.

The text had been written by Marc with contributions from Ivan and Mylene and Luka, scienced up by Max, finalized by Alya, and run past Kim to make sure it was understandable. The powerpoint was then arranged by Marinette, with little decorative contributions from Alix, Rose and Juleka, and diagrams and supplementary art by Nathaniel to accompany the text.

Nino had been in charge of asking Miss Bustier for the classroom, and Adrien to show up.

Chloe and Sabrina had, unsurprisingly, elected not to participate.

Adrien and Kagami approached the classroom, and through the windows, saw that the entire class was present.

Kagami gave his hand a squeeze, and they walked through together.

Nino, Alya, Marinette and, oddly, Luka, stood at the front with the laptop, and all the other students had crammed into the front two rows of seats. Adrien and Nino’s bench was empty, reserved for him.

On the board was a slide with the title:

'Where Babies Come From’

And, below, a subtitle that read:

'Because you need to know. Like, you  _really_  need to know, dude.’

Adrien and Kagami shared a glance and took Adrien’s usual seat.

The slideshow, read aloud by Alya, began as frankly as possible:

'Babies come from sex’.

Marinette had to confiscate Alya’s phone so she couldn’t take a photo of the look on Adrien’s face.

The amateur seminar continued, covering topics like conception, pregnancy, contraceptive methods, health information, masturbation, myths and legends, and tips and advice.

The second-to-last slide included perhaps the most important information, in Adrien’s opinion.

'If you’re not sure about something, look it up, or ask someone you know and trust. Google and your friends can teach you just about anything you need to know.’

The last slide was a prompt for any questions Adrien might have wanted to ask.

He had several, but he was far too scared to ask any of them.

Kagami decided to hold his hand through it figuratively as well as literally.

She asked to see the third slide again, and that made Adrien feel a lot better about questioning all the information that had just been dumped on him.

Nino picked up on what Kagami was doing, and raised his hand to ask a question, too.

Soon, the Q&A had the whole class involved, and Adrien began to ease up.

Simple questions, silly questions, uncomfortable questions were all thrown around, and almost all were answered.

It turned into a full-blown discussion. Everyone present ended up learning something.

After some deliberation, Adrien asked what an orgasm was.

Luka was the one to provide the answer, as well as some information about the differences between a girl’s and a boy’s orgasms, but before he could go any further, Miss Bustier peeked her head in the door.

“Class time starts soon, kids,” she smiled. “You might want to finish quickly.”

A few snickers sounded at the unintentional double entendre, but Alya and Marinette assured the teacher that they’d be done shortly.

Some of the students had classes on the other end of school, so they trickled out early.

Miss Bustier asked for a copy of the slideshow, and told Luka that while it was lovely seeing him again, if he didn’t want to get in trouble, he should make himself scarce.

Adrien came up and said a nervous thank you to the four at the front before Luka left.

“Thank you for putting this together.” he chuckled nervously. “I appreciate it a lot.”

“No problem.” Marinette smiled. “And you know, if you have any more questions, you can just ask.”

“If it’s something you’d rather talk to a guy about, you have my number.” Luka chimed in, hugging Marinette quickly before eyeing the door. “I gotta go, but I’ll see you guys at practice.”

“Bye, Luka.” they chorused as he slipped away.

“And my offer still stands, of course,” Kagami told him. “But, we should go. We have Chemistry next.”

“Ah, yes,” Adrien nodded, and turned back to Marinette. “Thank you again. See you later.”

“No problem.” Marinette said. “I’ll be happy to teach you to make babies anytime.”

Adrien had, by now, gotten used to Marinette’s little slip-ups, but that never made them any less startling, or amusing.

“I MEAN,” she yelped. “I’LL BE HAPPY TO TEACH YOU ABOUT MAKING BABIES ANYTIME!”

Adrien and Kagami laughed, and he gave Marinette’s shoulder an encouraging pat.

“See you later, Mari.” he said again, and walked out of the room.

Kagami followed.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. “That was a little stunning.”

“I’m a little lost, honestly,” Adrien admitted. “But I think it’s mostly sunk in.”

“Good.” Kagami nodded. “That’s about all you need for now. No rush to understand it all just yet.”

He only hummed in reply.

There was a lot on his mind, as he supposed would be expected after being told where babies came from.

One thing was for certain, and that was that he was probably going to  _very_  much enjoy having children.


End file.
